Talk:Atlas (kingdom)/@comment-4010415-20170809104716
Despite its odd pink coloring in the WoR, I think the Dust that the people who settled Mantle found was fire Dust, which is red. 1. We have no solid evidence that suggests that pink Dust actually exists. 2. If we lean the other way and say "It could be purple instead of pink", that would mean it's gravity Dust, but... WoR: Dust said that Dust can be found in four basic types, which are most likely fire, water, lightning, and air. Gravity Dust is not one of those four. The purple crystals in Salem's domain could be gravity Dust, which raises questions as to why it's naturally occurring in abundance there and nowhere else, but setting aside that question, we should acknowledge the fact that, most likely, anyone who has ever trespassed on Salem's domain has never made it back alive to tell anyone about it. Now, I say that the four basic types are fire, water, lightning, and air because * Fire - It seems that it's supposed to be shaped like fire. While it does have shades of orange to it, it makes more sense for it to be the red Dust, which is fire. * Water - It can't be ice, since ice is a mixed type that is made by mixing water and air Dust together, according to Miles. On top of that, it's shaped like a water drop. * Lightning - A silhouette in WoR: Dust literally picked up the crystal and used it to create lightning. It does have brown on it, yes, but it's the kind of brown that you tend to see when you darken yellow too much (or when you leave mustard on something and it dries out). Plus the fact that there is no solid evidence of brown Dust's existence. The "brown Dust" that people talk about is most often just orange Dust seen through tinted glass, orange Dust in a scene where the colors are dull, and this crystal in WoR: Dust. * Air - We were told by Kristina Nguyen, who worked on WoR: Dust, that the green swirl crystal is air Dust. As of volume 3, air Dust is now white, but I don't think that means that it's no longer a basic type. It makes sense for fire Dust to be the saving grace of early Mantle, since it's pretty much the best thing you could find in a frozen tundra. Hell, we're even shown imagery of machines of some kind with pipes distributing the Dust (or its effects) throughout houses. I think those are air conditioning systems that distribute heat throughout the houses. As for the guns, it seems that any type of Dust can be used to make bullets (we've seen fire, lightning, and gravity Dust bullets, all used by Ruby). It may have been a purely aesthetic-based decision, but the Dust products shown in WoR: SDC are red Dust, including a silhouette using a crystal to create a fireball in her hand. The crystal in her hand is the same asset as the red crystal we see shortly afterward. It does also show light blue crystals and some yellow crystals, but the actual products shown are red and the type used by the silhouette is fire. Wor sdc 00003.png Wor sdc 00005.png Wor sdc 00006.png Wor sdc 00007.png